Hearts Desire
by Castrated Angel
Summary: Taken to train with Tsunade on the continent of Light after being seal with kyuubi.How will Naruto turn out?Will Naruto still be a ninja after his unique trainning? NaruKyuu,NaruHina either one P.S Hina will be a perv P


**Hearts desire**

by Castrated Angel

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the character from the manga/tv series Naruto. I do however own my original characters. Also I do not own any techniques except for the ones I created.

" " - Speech

_Italics_ - Flashbacks

'' - Though and Emphasis

**Chapter 1 - Bound to you**

On the outskirts of Konoha screams of pain could be heard as a giant fox rampages through the once peaceful village, now a war zone.

Crimson slit eyes scan the area, claws and teeth destroying anything in the way of her and her target, the snake.

No matter what she must kill the snake for what he has done. Swinging her nine massive tails she whipped out 100 Acers of forest in an instant.

"Tell me where he is and I will make your deaths as painless as possible"Her once soft voice nowdripped with thick venom. The once gentle and loving fox, now a feared killing machine in search of her stolen kin.

**-**

Elsewhere the said snake was carrying out his vile three step plan. Step#1 kidnap Fire Country's Guardian little sister!

"KuKuKu, easier than expected"

Flashback

_Deep within a forest of the Fire Country a large celebration was being held. The sixth birthday of Kyuubi's little sister kibiko, although her uncle the last of the fox demon tribe besides her and her little sister died two months previous it was still a happy day._

_Many was invited to the gathering. Demons of various tribes, spirits, elves and among the crowd was Orochimaru. It was a daring move but Oro had snuck in with the snake demons who attended._

_Walking up to the unguarded birthday girl he greeted her with a forced smile. "Hello little one" Oro said trying to contain his excitement of having his chance so soon._

"_Oh, hello mister , I'm not little I'm..."Counting her tiny fingers "Six years old today"Kibiko replied with an adorable smile, her crimson eyes sparkled with obvious delight, her long red hair tied in a single ponytail, big fox ears and a pink kimono with cherry blossom designs wrapped her_ _petite body._

_Orochimaru almost clasped his hands together and go "awwww"but decided against it not wanting to be even more creepy then he already is. _

"_Today is your birthday so I will give you a present, just follow me"As Oro said that he opened his mouth and unrolled his tongue to reveal a big green lolly-pop._

"_Wow-Wee mister! How did your tongue get so long"Kibiko grabbed the lolly, held it 10cm's from her face and tried to lick it from there._

_Though looking very cute Kibiko failed miserably to stretch her tongue. Giving off a frustrated "Hmp"she accepted defeat and started to happily lick her lolly-pop not caring where it has been._

_Orochimaru looked irritated for a moment because a little fox girl was mocking Oro's tongue. He liked his super-stretch tongue for reasons he'd rather keep private in the comforts of his washroom._

"_Dis daste fwany mishder"Kibiko says with the whole lolly pop in her mouth now._

"_Right, anyways the present is deep within the forest and he have to leave now before it gets to dark"Oro says thinking his bait was fool-proof._

_Taking out the half eaten lolly-pop "But mistr it's not even lunc-"Kibiko didn't get to finish as Orochimaru grabbed her by the waist and sprinted through the forest laughing like the madman he is._

_Kyuubi had been watching the two suspiciously having no recognition of the creepy/pale snake guy. She was infuriated when the man grabbed her only sister and took off. Deciding to keep it safe Kyuubi followed them slowly without informing the other guest( who are talking casually)._

_Ku-KuKuKu-KuKuKuKuKu-ouch, son of a-KuKuKuKuKuKu" Oro laughed hysterically as he jumped from tree to tree, almost slipping once as he stepped on his own tongue that had been dangling freely in the wind the whole time._

_Giggling a bit "Mister you laugh funny can I try?"putting on a sinister face Kibiko began to imitate the funny but weird man "KU(giggle)KUKUKU(giggle)KUKUKUKUKU" Now Kibiko was laughing so hard it hurt her sides._

_Oro grunted in annoyance "Shut up brat, it's a medical condition!" Indeed it was, 25+ years ago Jiraya had slipped a pill of Permanent viagra, that he had gotten from Tsunade after winning a bet, into Oro's sake(note they were both vary drunk). Luckily the pill wasn't fully desolved and got stuck in his throat. The hormones were very powerful thus the reason he has such a deep voice and constant neck cramps._

_Out of nowhere 10 shinobi each sporting a sound forehead protector jumped next to their leader. Sound-nin # 2 asked "That little girl has the blood"Looking skeptical._

"_She may be small but she has the blood of a demon within"Oro said grinning._

"_Blood" Kibiko asked worried due to the mention of blood, she hated blood. It terrified her._

_Suddenly a faint but powerful demonic chakra could be felt. Sound-nin # 8 shivered "We are to lead the demon to Konoha is that correct?"_

"_Yes, but lead her there slowly, you ten might want to activate your seals now or else" Every-thing is going as planned Oro thought._

"_Eep" Kibiko said startled right before Oro's eyes is 10 nins had turned into hideous monsters due to the curse seal Lv 2._

"_Remember the fox is powerful don't die until your goal is accomplished"With that Orochimaru took a right, a short-cut to Konoha or more specific the Hyuga manor. _

End Flashback

Considering the amount of screams and explosions outside the plan was successful.

Step # 2 was also very simple, kidnap Hyuga Hinata. Due to Kyuubi there will be a large number of absent Hyuga members defending the village.

Flashback

Oro walked through the front door of the huge mansion with a tied up and gagged Kibiko under his left arm. Navigating through the manor killing a few unsuspecting members here and there he finally reached the room of the future heir. Hyuga Hinata's room. Oro walked in, easily killed her nanny, abducted the sleeping infant and left for the super-secret underground hideout under the 24/7 Konoha XXX.. It wasn't much but to him it was still his comfy, dark and dank home. Plus it was only a few steps from his favorite store.

End Flashback

Final step, step # 3 infusing the souls of Hinata and Kibiko together as one! Orochimaru had created a spacial kinjutsu for this very moment. He had once spied on Yondaime and the old fool Sandaime discussing the powerful fuuinjutsu he had recently acquired after discovering some sacred and well-hidden family scrolls and how he managed to sign a contract with shinigami himself.

Oro's fuuinjutsu is similar yet completely different to Yondaime's in some ways more than one. Yondaimes technique requires the soul of the summoner as payment to seal the soul of another away in the stomach of Shinigami himself never to be release for all eternity while he fights a never-ending battle with past victims of the technique. Oro's fuuinjutsu is not as freaky as Yondaime but just as effective. The kinjutsu requires the user to sacrifice five living souls to infuse the soul of one being to another.

"KuKuKu, I'm so brilli-" Orochimaru's thoughts were interrupted by one of his petty sound-nins which would most likely going to die in battle or sacrificed, he didn't really care either way.

"Orochimaru-sama we have finished with the preparations, it's time to start you jutsu and put your 'Grand' plan into action..

Oro smirked then shivered in anticipation'Just 52 hand seal more but till then I still need to keep my guard up'

Meanwhile with Kyuubi

Looking down to the tiny but determined ninjas Kyuubi roared "Where the hell is that snake you inferior humans are hiding!" More of a demand than question.

Trying to remember all of her years training to stay calm in situations like this Kyuubi put on a malicious smile and said in a disturbingly sweet voice"Tell me, or I will kill your children and family, devour their souls and grind your bones to dust while you watch in horror!" ...Nice.

Taking a deep breath, readying herself to kill once again Kyuubi notice something in the air.(sniffsniff- sniff) Hope gleamed in her eyes as she tried to pinpoint the smell of her sisters tears.

'About eight miles to the west of here' Kyuubi though as she whipped one of her tails down, crushing a irritating ninja that tried a katon jutsu on her which is probity the most stupid idea one could come up with.. A katon on the demon spirit of 'fire' the guardian of the 'Fire' Country!

Moving at speeds that cracked the Earth Kyuubi arrived to the precise location in a mere moments leaving dumbfounded and relived ninjas to only guess where she went of to .

What she saw both horrified and enraged her beyond words could describe. Right in front of her was a large porno store with the sign outside advertising in big bold letters "**Make your own movie inside! 10 zeni for 5 mins! CHEAP **"(note money is at a ratio of 1:1) Her sisters and captor scent was coming from underneath the shop .

'WHAT THE HELL IS THAT PERVERTED BASTARD DOING TO MY SISTER IN THE BASEMENT OF THIS SICK PLACE?' An image of Kibiko wearing nothing but tight fitting rubber bra with panties and mesh stockings crawling on the ground like a dog then opening her mouth wide to-

(Shiver) Kyuubi was so glad she was unable to finish that very disturbing though.

"Halt you vile demon! We of Anbu squad three The Youthful and Beautiful Beasts Five! Or for short the Y-B-B-5!" Despite the situation the four Anbu's sweatdropped and groaned out loud. "We mighty protectors of the GREAT NINJA VILLAGE KONOHA will stop your short rain of terror and if I fail and is somehow alive I will run 2000 laps around Konoha's remains on my han-" Completely ignoring the tiny human with the large mouth Kyuubi took one last look at her recently manicured claws/nail

'Humans are so much easier to slice then buildings and there easy on the nails as well' With one mighty swing the once very successful store was no more then two dirty videos, a hentai manga and a life-size blowup toy. When the smoke cleared there reveal ...

...dog, dragon, horse, boar, snake "Fuuninjutsu: Oni Shinkon Shibariageru!"(don't laugh it's my first try

writing using Japanese, just correct me. Anyways it's suppose to say'Sealing Technique: Demon Soul Bind') Instantly the five sound-nins that surrounded the two girls evaporated into pure chakra and covered Kibiko like an aura (think dbz).

The white-eyed, main branch head Anbu watched in shock as a sobbing child with fox ears and three tails dematerialized and then absorbed by ...

"Hinata!" Haishi yelled running towards his now crying daughter only to be stopped by a wail of anguish startling everyone.

Tears running down her face as she watched her only family disappear right before her very eyes "What have you done to my sister snake, TELL ME!" Deciding to end his life here and now, snarling Kyuubi brought her claw up ready to strike only to her the voice of a man.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!" 'BAM' Standing on top of three destroyed buildings a giant frog spoke "Kyuubi,

I am disappointed in you young one.(putting a pipe into his mouth) Killing hundreds of innocent people, you now must repent for your sin.. Prepare yourself for judgement!"

Oro use this moment to escape before he would die a very painful death. A few quick seals and he melted away only to reappear miles away where he started to sprint whipping his tongue from side to side laughing "KuKuKuKuKuKuKu" Then he was gone.

Atop GamaBunta stood a young man in a white cloak with spiky golden hair and sapphire eyes no more than 24 years of age.

Looking down on his only son peacefully sleeping, he felt a pang of guilt for what he is about to do. 'I'm so sorry Naruro but everything came so suddenly and you were my only option . I could not bare the fact if someone else had to carry this burden with them because of my own weakness . This demon is too much for me but I know that one day you will be able to do what I could not and that is defeating the demon that took the life of your mothers . I also know you will mature into a fine if not great ninja just like your old man . One more thing Naruto before I leave this world and join Kuragari in the afterlife . Make me proud ... my son'

"Gama we've only got one shot at this so lets not mess up!" Through sounding confident Yondaime was trembling , he didn't even know if this would work at all let alone seal a 100 ft demon!

"Right kiddo let's go!" Gama was equally nervous but for diffrent reasons 'We are about to seal away the last of the demon fox this world will know! Unfortunately this is the only option for those who choose the break our sacred laws .'

"Right! Fuuinjutsu: Shikifuujin!" Suddenly there was a light so bright that it rivaled even the sun but that was the sight to the ninjas in the area what was going on in the light was much different . There was Shinigami himself in all his creepyness wrapping a long beaded necklace around his pale arm .Kyuubi looked shocked, there in front of her was the god of death! As a demon she had only heard of Shinigami through fairytales and old manuscripts explaining that he was the father of all demons but what she remembered most about him through the old text was how strong he was . Destroying whole civilizations in the past due to the over use of technology they called 'Machina'(he he FFX) with one finger too! Staring into Shinigami's dark eye's Kyuubi trembled, this was one being she did not want to mess with .

Yondaime clenched his teeth in pain as he felt Shinigami's long cold arm penetrate his very soul dragging it out for collateral . He smiled when he saw the fear in the demons eyes knowing she now felt what the nins under his command felt when they faced death in the eyes only to be brutally killed after-wards . Now he watched the very same arm come towards Kyuubi .

"Gasp" Feeling the arm go deeper and deeper in her crest she felt weak, unable to maintain her 'full-power' transformation she turned back to her humanoid form .

'What the hell where did the fox go' Yondaime though as he glazed at the beauty with red hair, fox ears and nine tails .

Sobbing lightly "Please I don't want to die until I can have my revenge" 'Owww' Squeaking out in pain as the arm drove deeper within .

"What the hell do you mean' revenge' Konoha has done nothing to demonkind" Yondaime sneered twitching slightly not as affected by the pain as Kyuubi .

"Are you protecting that 'Snake' that kidnaped my sister then killed her . My only family I have left!" Kyuubi screamed forgetting all the pain in her crest area . She couldn't believe this man, protecting someone like the 'snake'.

Gama who had been silent thinking this whole time couldn't keep quite any longer when he heard 'snake'. Now it all fitted together, when Kyuubi said something about 'kidnap' and 'killing' her sister he had wondered who had the balls to do that? But now with Orochimaru in the picture it made more sense, that crazy lunatic would anything for who knows what . 'Wait if the younger of the two sisters are died and the elder is about to be sealed away then the noble bloodline will be nomore!'

"Shit" Gama had to stop this even if it meant braking the rules as well "Kid can you cancel the jutsu?"

"What are you insane?" I can't stop this I'm getting my soul sucked out of me and if I could why would I!" Yondaime was very irritated with the over-grown frog asking him to spare the creature that obliterate more than half of Konoha .

"She is the last of the demon fox tribe a noble and powerful family that oversees the Fire Country . I am sure the divine council will over look her crimes and give her a less harsh punishment". Gama pleaded though he knew humans know nothing of the council or the divine order placed in this realm but he had to try for the sake of Kage Houdo or 'Shadow Continent' . (Shadow continent is the giant mass of land lying between the continent of Light and Darkness. Everyone on that continent uses the shadow arts also known as ninpou 'ninja arts')

"Divine what? Stop shitting around at a time like this" Yondaime said as his eyes starting to lose the lively shimmer it once had .

"There is no time to explain, the fate of Kage Houdo is at stake, if you seal away that girl then this continent will lose a lot of power politically and the balance will be lost . Gama tried to stop him but knew in his heart it was too late.

Her vision started to go, breathing became shallow and she was feeling light headed but the pain was gone now, Kyuubi had lost the feeling in her entire body . In one last desperate attempt for freedom she swallowed her pride and did what she swore shw would never do . She begged .

"Please I will do anything just release me . I will leave your village alone and harm no one except the snake that had done me wrong I give you my word . Please I ... I, I beg you" She felt sick to her stomach saying those disgraceful words, it was one of the hardest things that she had ever done .

Gama and Yondaime's mouths hung wide open . This was the almighty demon that had only minutes ago been destroying the village ruthlessly . Now she was the weak little girl begging for mercy . Helpless .

Feeling sympathetic Yondaime's eyes softened, he knew a demon without a heart would never have said those words that she had spoken . For some reason unknown he felt those words were sincere

because he personally knows how it feels to loss a loved one . Still that does not relinquish the fact that she had entered Konoha without consent and killed countless people for her selfish revenge .

"Hey girl" Kyuubi looked up with sorrow filled eyes on the brink of tears "I can't stop this jutsu after it has been preformed but I can alter it . You would have been sealed within my son and slowly your energy will be absorbed to make him stronger than most humans ever dreamed possible . The alterations will bind not only your soul to his but as well as your mind . Your release to the world will be my sons decision if he wishes so . You will protect him and you will treat him with respect is that clear!" The last bit had been more of a demand .

Kyuubi could not believe her ears his man had just granted her a second chance for survival and after every thing she had done to him, his family, his people . "Thank you . I promise you I will always protect him from harms way and I will also teach him how to defend himself as well . For a human you show as much honor as a Inu demon . I am curious why are you helping me? After all I am the demon that took away the hopes and dreams of many of your ninjas ."

"Yes you are but regardless you were fighting for a loved one . You may never be able to make up for what you have done here today but you can always try to make amends by helping as much as you can . You have a kind heart and that is why I leave you to care for my son, make him into a honorable man . Also the man you are looking for is I believe Orochimaru, a traitor to the Leaf and I also do not believe your sister is died . Orochimaru is too smart and there would no point in us killing your sister then leaving for no reason what so ever .

'She's not died!' Kyuubi though to herself relived .

"Gama, you heard this conversation so you are the one who will pass it on to Jiraya Got it!"

"Heh, got it and you have a huge favor to everyone for not killing her"

Looking down to her crest she could see her soul being sucked out slowly "hurry if your going to make the changes!" She panicked 'What if he didn't make it in time!'

Nodding Yondaime quickly did a series of hand seals after which he started to fade away.

"This allows me to change the seal at the price of my humanity ..."Smiling he started to fade away never to be seen from again ... or not .

"Thank you for everything" As she said that her body dematerialized only to be adsorbed by a ' still ' sleeping Naruto .

In the end what appeared to them as hours within that light it was only a few seconds for the outside world.

Laying in a bundle of blankets a baby with blond hair and a tattoo on his stomach lay sleeping on the ground where the Kyuubi was last seen oblivious to everything that had happened

Suddenly the Anbu with the bowl-cut screamed "Where is the fox and Hokage-sama!" Waking the baby in the process .

END CHAP. 1

First story please be gentle . English is not my first language is the grammar my suck . Also will only continue if people actually read my story, like it and review . Please REVIEW!


End file.
